charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Seven Year Witch
The Seven Year Witch is the 150th episode of Charmed. Plot Piper and Paige fight demons in an alley; the female of the species spits thorns and one of the thorns hits Piper. Leo is unable to heal her because he is to face the Elders' judgment, as told to him by Odin and Sandra: he is to be made human and his memories erased. This is a test of whether he belongs with the Elders, or with Piper. Leo finds himself stranded and alone in rural Texas. A pickup almost hits him and flips over; he pulls the driver out before the truck explodes. He cannot heal, but his medical training proves useful. He remembers his experience on Guadalcanal. Leo goes to the local sheriff, who promises to find out who he is. The paramedics had thought his job of patching up the driver was professional. He has a flashback of facing a demon. Piper, after calling Darryl, passes out. She finds herself out of her body and faced with none other than Cole Turner. The other sisters find Piper, but they are unwilling to call for the Elders. Drake checks the Book of Shadows. ]]Cole tells Piper that he is here to help keep her and Leo together. Piper is skeptical, given Cole's past. Leo is in a diner, when the waitress notes the tan line where his wedding ring once was. He has a brief memory of putting a ring on Piper's hand. Outside the diner, he finds a trucker going to San Francisco and asks for a ride. Paige and Phoebe are in the police station with Darryl. An officer tells him that a John Doe of matching description saved a man's life in Texas. Paige and Phoebe orb to the diner and inquire after Leo. They learn he is heading west. Cole tells Piper that he doesn't want Phoebe to give up on love. This is why he wants Piper and Leo together. He is cursed to live unloved and doesn't want Phoebe to share that fate. The truck driver talks to Leo about having a "calling" to work for the greater good, trying to convince him that he should take this path. Paige and Phoebe catch up with Leo, but the truck driver, who they recognize as Odin (though not by name), orbs him away. In that moment, Piper revives, but only Leo can heal her soul. Paige and Phoebe orb to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and call for the Elders, and Leo and Odin answer. Leo doesn't remember the sisters. Piper, dying, calls to Leo, who hears and jumps from the bridge -- falling from grace. Paige orbs him and Phoebe home, to find Wyatt has healed Piper. This is Drake's last day of life. In Magic School, Phoebe thanks him for helping her move on; she has found her first real love since Cole. They share one last kiss before Drake walks away and closes the doors behind him for he doesn't want Phoebe to see his death. We learn at the end that the whole thing was set up by Cole, from Drake meeting the sorcerer to the thorn demons. Drake dies and his soul goes to heaven, leaving Cole walking here on Earth. Power Usages 7x16 - paige and piper orb into alley.jpg 7x16 - paige with piper freezing demon.jpg 7x16 - thorn demon fading in behind innocent.jpg 7x16 - paige with piper blowing up demon.jpg 7x16 - thorn demons male throwing fire.jpg 7x16 - piper with paige tk orbing metal rod.jpg 7x16 - female thorn demon spitting thorns.jpg 7x16 - paige with piper exploding female thorn demon.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with piper in conservatory.jpg 7x16 - leo orbing out of manor.jpg 7x16 - odin sending leo on a vision quest.jpg 7x16 - sandra orbing into manor.jpg 7x16 - sandra orbing out of manor.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing out of manor.jpg 7x16 - leo's flashback attacking barbas.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing into attic.jpg 7x16 - drake teleporting piper.jpg 7x16 - drake teleporting piper (2).jpg 7x16 - odin orbing with leo.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with phoebe and drake.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with phoebe in the manor.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with phoebe ontop of bridge.jpg 7x16 - odin orbing with leo ontop of bridge.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with phoebe down to bridge's road.jpg 7x16 - odin orbing down to bridge's road.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with leo and phoebe.jpg 7x16 - wyatt healing piper.jpg 7x16 - drake using telekinesis on magic school doors.jpg 7x16 - cole fades in.jpg 7x16 - cole fades out.jpg # Paige orbs with Piper into an alley. # Piper freezes the innocent in the alley. # A Thorn Demon fades into the alley. # Piper blows up the Thorn Demon. # The Thorn Demon throws a fireball at Paige, Piper, and the innocent. # Paige telekinetically orbs a metal pipe into two demons. # A female Thorn Demon spits thorns at Piper. # Piper blows up the female thorn demon. # Paige and Piper orb into the conservatory. # Leo orbs out of the manor. # Odin sends Leo on a vision quest. # Sandra orbs into the manor. # Sandra orbs out of the manor. # Paige orbs out of the manor. # In his flashback, Leo electrocutes Barbas. # Paige orbs into the attic. # Drake teleports Piper into his arms. # Drake teleports Piper into his arms. # Odin orbs with Leo # Paige orbs with Phoebe and Drake into the manor. # Paige orbs with Phoebe out of the manor. # Paige and Phoebe orb to the Golden Gate Bridge. # Odin and Leo orb to the bridge. # Paige and Phoebe orb down to the bridge's road. # Odin orbs down to the bridge's road. # Paige orbs with Leo and Phoebe to the conservatory. # Wyatt heals Piper. # Drake uses telekinesis to close the doors at Magic School. # Cole fades into Magic School. # Cole fades out of Magic School. Spells # Phoebe tries to scry for Leo, but fails. # Paige feels that maybe she could be successful at scrying for Leo because she is part-whitelighter, presumably fails as well. Book of Shadows # Drake finds the page on "Tips For Future Whitelighters" 7x16 - bos tips for future whitelighters.jpg 7x16 - bos tips for future whitelighters (bottom).jpg Episode Stills Charmed-Still716_001.jpg Charmed-Still716_002.jpg Charmed-Still716_003.jpg Charmed-Still716_004.jpg 04ghhhg.jpg 7x1605.jpg Behind the Scenes SevenYEarWitch_BHS2.jpg SevenYearWitch_BHS1.jpg SevenYearWitch_BHS3.jpg SevenYearWitch-BHS4.jpg SevenYearWitch_BHS5.jpg SevenYearWitch_BHS6.jpg SevenYearWitch_BHS7.jpg 150th12x9013px1ex.jpg 028.jpg 031.jpg 053fghgh.jpg 091.jpg Trivia thumb|300px|right|The Seven Year Witch WB Trailer *This is the 150th episode of Charmed, which features the one-episode return of Julian McMahon. He was vanquished 50 episodes ago. *The title is a reference to Marilyn Monroe's movie "The Seven Year Itch". *This is the nineteenth episode to have the word 'witch' somewhere in the title. *Paige's line at the beginning of the episode "okay hi, I'm wearing lip gloss, do I look homeless?" was ad-libbed by Rose McGowan. *Julian McMahon, credited as "special guest star", reprises his role of Cole Turner in this episode and makes his last appearance on the show. He will appear again in Generation Hex but only in archive footage. *This is Billy Zane's last episode as Drake. *During filming, the Manor scene with Piper unconscious was filmed on separate days; one day Julian and Holly were filmed, the second day Alyssa, Rose, Brian and Holly unconscious on the couch was filmed and the third day was Billy Zane appearing coming down the stairs to an unconscious Holly with Rose and Alyssa. *Instead of Cole being good, or evil, he's neutral in this episode. *In the Australian Trailer for this episode, it mentions nothing about Piper and Leo, instead it make it look like Cole was back for good and Drake and Cole were fighting for Phoebe. *Both Paige and Piper make a reference to the number 150. Piper says the they have visited over 150 alleys during their witches years and Paige, looking for Leo, says that they have already called 150 police stations. *Drake says "don't scry for me Argentina" parodying the song of Madonna "Don't Cry for me Argentina", included in the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical "Evita". *Drake compares Leo and Piper to other famous couples ended in tragedy, mentioning Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston too. *The episodes features some flashbacks of others past episodes as The Honeymoon's Over and It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2. *Piper dies for the last time on the show. *This is the third episode where Piper was put into a coma. The other two are Awakened and Brain Drain. *Although the promo picture of Alyssa Milano on the promo poster dates from season 4, her hair was photoshopped and made shorter to match her current look. Also, even though Phoebe and Cole are together in the poster, the two characters do not interact with each other in the episode. *The font used on the poster is an altered version of the font in the opening credits. Glitches *Between scenes, Piper's legs keep changing positions. *In this episode, Phoebe told Drake that she "can't believe it's been three weeks already", but Drake said in "Carpe Demon" that he only had two weeks to live. International Titles *French: Sept Ans de Réflexion *Czech: Slaměná vdova (Grass-widow) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7